Lost Love
by EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1901
Summary: Artemis Fowl II has -CENSORED- and is dead...or is he? *It says CENSORED cuz I dont wanna give away the story :)


**dont own artemis fowl. its all eoin colfer's (except for the plot-that's mine)**

Holly aimed the flashlight around, even though she knew exactly where his grave was. She walked up the stone path she had crossed so many times. It was September 1, Artemis's birthday. He wasn't here to celebrate it, though. Today was also exactly one year after Artemis had commited suicide._He should be here, turning 23. It's all my fault _thought Holly, as she reached the grave. She sat down in front of the tombstone. It read:

**R.I.P**

**Here lies Artemis Fowl II. He was a child prodigy and continued on to become a juvenile genius. **

**Age:22**

**Birth Date: September 1st, 1989**

**Date of death: September 1st, 2011**

Holly cried at the at his grave as she remembered exactly what and happened a year ago.

_**GARDENS AT FOWL MANOR;1 YEAR AGO**_

"Happy Birthday, Artemis!" said Holly. Artemis smiled.

"Thanks, Holly," he replied. Then his face turned serious. "Holly can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"First, promise you won't call me crazy." She looked him straight in the eyes.

"I promise," she said.

"Okay." Artemis got down on one knee and held a diamond ring. "Holly, will you marry me?" Holly looked down at him.

"Artemis, I can't," she said sadly.

"Why not?" he demanded. "I thought you loved me." Holly crouched down and held his face in her hands.

"I do, Artemis. I do love you."

"Then why can't you marry me?"

"Because, Artemis, we're two diffrent species. I can't marry you. I'm sorry," she replied. She didn't actually sound sorry. "Happy birthday," she said, before walking away. Artemis's heart shattered.

That night, Holly got a call from Butler saying Artemis had commited suicide. When she got there, she found the cops searching Artemis's dead body. His body was right where he had asked her to marry him. The only thing written in his will was:

Give everything to Mother and Father. I love you, Holly.

Holly had never forgiven herself til this day.

_**THE CEMETARY;PRESENT DAY**_

All of these memories, knowing it was her fault, was too much to for her to take. Before she had any idea what was happening, she pulled out a peice of paper and a pen. At the top she wrote:

Holly's Will.

Then she wrote:

Give everything I have to the Fowls and Butlers. I owe them.

Next, she pulled out a knife. Quickly, so she wouldn't have time to change her mind, Holly stabbed her heart once. She felt the blue sparks but they couldn't do anything to save her. There was too much internal damage. Suddenly, she heard police sirens. Foaly clomped over to her. "Holly! What are you doing?" He tried to do something to save her, but there was nothing that could be done. She mouthed 'goodbye' with her last bit of energy and closed her eyes. That was the last anyone heard form her.

_**HEAVEN**_

When Holly arrived in Heaven, she was shocked to see so many people. It honestly looked like someone was having a party in a park. She walked through the long line of people to a tree. She didn't know why, she just felt like she had to. hen she got ther, she found someone in the shadows. She didn't know how, but Holly knew exactly who the man was.

"Artemis?" she called. "Holly?" The figure stepped into the sun. It was definetly Artemis. But diffrent. The normal smirk that was on his face was replaced by a weary frown. His eyes, that usually shone with determination, looked faded and depressed.

"Artemis." Holly reached out to touch his face the same way she did before he died. He touched her as if he was afraid of getting hurt, then held it tightly.

"Holly, why are you here?" he asked. "You should be down there, enjoying life." His expression changed a little as he remembered his days on Earth. Then he was pushed back into the present.

"How can I enjoy life without you?" she asked. Tears threatend to drip from her eyes. He reached over and hugged her as tightly as he could. She closed her eyes and the tears started flowing. "I love you, Artemis."

"I love you more,Holly." He broke away from her hug. "Wait," he said. He pulled out a velvet box. Inside was a diamond ring. "Holly, will you marry me?"

"Artemis, you're crazy. We're dead! But, yes, I would if we were alive." Artmemis smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear," he said. He slid the ring onto her finger. She grabbed him and kissed him. Suddenly, they were back at the graveyard. It was exactly the same as Holly had left it except there was no police, no Foaly, and Artemis's tombstone was gone. "Holly, you're kiss. It brought us back to life." Holly looked down at the ring on her finger.

"And now, I can marry you." Artemis kissed her again.


End file.
